


Mistakes

by pauliettacharlieechelonmarylouisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, Modest Management (One Direction), Multi, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall Horan & Liam Payne Friendship, Niall is a Good Friend, One Direction Tours, Other
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauliettacharlieechelonmarylouisa/pseuds/pauliettacharlieechelonmarylouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte jest siostrą Nialla, Niall jest członkiem One Direction.<br/>Liam się zakochał. Harry walczy ze samym sobą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover up

perspektywa Charlotte

‘Dave napisał. Mamy zbierać tyłki i wyjść na halę’ rzucił Harry podnosząc się z kanapy. Przeciągnął się i przeczesał palcami swoje kręcone, brązowe włosy, które dawno nie widziały fryzjera. Cud, że kosmyki nie zahaczyły się o pierścionki, które nosił. Nawet moja przyjaciółka nosiła mniej biżuterii. Perłowo biały krzyż wisiał na jego szyi, kończąc się  
w miejscu, gdzie guziki czarnej koszuli powinny być zapięte. Nie przepadałam za modą traktowania różańca jako dodatku.

Miałam tylko chwile by mu się przyjrzeć, zanim wydukał do mnie, jakby od niechcenia, krótkie ‘cześć’ i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Był typem tego niegrzecznego chłopca, który był w każdym chłopięcym zespole. Tajemniczy chłopak, który swoim przesłodzonym spojrzeniem miał za zadanie rozkochać w sobie fanki na całym świecie. Zmieszana, spojrzałam to na Nialla to na Liama, czując się jakbym zrobiła coś niedorzecznego. Jakby to była moja wina, że ten dupek się nawet nie przedstawił. Wiedziałam kim jest, ale istniało coś takiego jak dobre wychowanie.

‘Nie przejmuj się nim’ odparł blondyn widząc grymas na mojej twarzy ‘było lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Przynajmniej nie wybuchłaś płaczem.’

‘Doprowadził kogoś do płaczu?’ zapytałam robiąc duże oczy, wychodząc z garderoby tuż za Louisem.

‘I to nie raz’ odparł Liam, który szedł obok mnie ‘jest najmłodszy, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że zatrzymał się na etapie przedszkola. Gdy będziesz miała z nim jakiś problem daj mi znać, ustawię go do pionu’ uśmiechnął się do mnie a ja odwzajemniłam się tym samym gestem. Liam wydawał się naprawdę przemiły. Moje pierwsze zdanie o kimś rzadko się zmieniało. Odwróciłam się tylko na chwilę by upewnić się, że mam obok siebie Nialla.

‘Dokąd teraz idziemy?’ zapytałam swojego brata, któremu zrobiłam miejsce między mną i Liamem. Byłam ciekawa gdzie kończył się ciemny korytarz.

‘Tutaj!’ zawołał gdy weszliśmy na ogromną salę i podskoczył wymachując rękoma dokoła siebie. Wielkość stadionu, na którym mieli zagrać dzisiejszego wieczoru zaskoczyła mnie do tego stopnia, że jedyne na co było mnie stać to przekleństwo.

‘O ja p…’ rzuciłam a wszyscy zaczęli się ze mnie śmiać. Spojrzałam na Harrego łapiąc go na tym, że mi się przygląda. Jako jedyny się nie zaśmiał. Zmarszczył czoło i ruszył  
w kierunku ekipy techników, która kończyła rozkładać sprzęt na scenie. Chyba się nie polubimy.

Przed sceną stały rzędy krzesełek, które zostały ogrodzone metalowymi barierkami. Nie próbowałam ich nawet zliczyć. Ruszyłam przed siebie by móc dokładniej rozejrzeć się po arenia. Puste trybuny pomieszczą za kilka godzin tysiące fanów, którzy przyjdą na koncert z rodzicami lub przyjaciółmi. Większość z nich będzie tu pewnie po raz pierwsze, ale wiedziałam, że każdy z nich, który znajdzie się tutaj dzisiejszego wieczoru, złapie koncertowego bakcyla. Ja też kilka lat temu przechodziłam przez coś podobnego. Dałabym się pokroić za możliwość zobaczenia swojego ulubionego zespołu w każdym miejscu na świecie.

‘Robi wrażenie’ odparłam do Nialla, który podszedł do mnie z mikrofonem ‘często gracie na tak dużych obiektach?’

‘Aha. Dziwi mnie, że scena jest taka mała. Byłaś kiedykolwiek na naszym koncercie?’ zapytał. Chyba rozmawialiśmy o tym po raz pierwszy. Wiedzieliśmy o sobie od kilku tygodni, jednak do tej pory Niall chyba bał się opowiadać o swoich osiągnięciach. Wspominał o zespole, znałam go z okładek plotkarskich blogów, ale nie mówił za dużo o podróżach. Chciałam wiedzieć o nim wszystko.

‘Nie’ pomachałam przeczącą głową i zaśmiałam się ‘ale zdążyłam się zapoznać z tym co gracie’ dodałam szybko.

‘Wiedziałem.’

‘No co? Chyba nie spodziewałeś się, że będę siedziała bezczynnie gdy mój starszy brat gra w sławnym na całym świecie zespole. Ale nie podniecaj się’ uprzedziłam go ‘nie słuchałam wszystkiego. Głównie piosenki, do których macie teledyski.’

‘To i tak coś. Jakaś ulubiona?’

‘Eee…w sumie to zależy od nastroju, ale chyba Midnight Memories?’ powiedziałam po chwili. Nigdy nie lubiłam wybierać jednej jedynej piosenki, gdy podobało mi się prawie wszystko. Nie lubię się ograniczać. Nie lubię jak ktoś lub coś mnie ogranicza ‘powiedziałam coś złego?’

‘Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Fanki zazwyczaj mówią Story of my life.’

‘Pamiętaj, że ja nie jestem waszą fanką’ szepnęłam tak jakby to była najpilniej strzeżona na świecie tajemnica.

‘Jeszcze nie.’

‘Ok. Spadaj na scenę’ popchnęłam go przed siebie widząc, że reszta zespołu wchodzi na zmontowany parkiet.

‘Usiądź gdzie chcesz’ wołał biegnąc w stronę sceny ‘możesz iść nawet na trybuny’ odwrócił się na chwilę przez co nie zauważył stolika z napojami, na który oczywiście wpadł. Liam śmiał się najgłośniej. Szczerząc się do niego, wybrałam krzesełko, które stało w trzecim rzędzie by mieć najlepszy widok na całą czwórkę. Pierwszy raz miałam możliwość obserwowania próby zespołu, będąc jednocześnie jedyną osobą z publiki.

‘Zawsze to robi’ powiedział przez mikrofon sprawdzając jednocześnie czy działa ‘dobrze, od czego zaczynamy?’

‘Zaśpiewajmy coś z ostatniej płyty’ usłyszałam głos mojego brata, który już po chwili krążył wokół przyjaciół ‘Charlie nic nie zna więc możemy jej coś zaśpiewać.’

‘Dobry pomysł’ rzucił Liam i spojrzał w moim kierunku. Wyciągnęłam na chwilę telefon z kieszeni chcąc zrobić zdjęcie i wysłać je do Chloe. Miałam ochotę trochę ją podenerwować. Uwielbiała One Direction. Już wyobrażałam sobie jej minę pstrykając fotkę, gdy usłyszałam w głośnikach głos Harrego, który przez chwilę odbijał się echem  
w mojej głowie.

‘Czy ona będzie na każdej naszej próbie?’ zapytał przysiadając na krawędzi sceny, patrząc niemal  
z wyrzutem na mojego brata. Brakowało jeszcze tego by wskazał na mnie palcem. Jak na jakąś rzecz. Czułam, że miał mnie za intruza już w momencie gdy weszłam do garderoby, ale nie spodziewałam się, że jest aż taki bezpośredni i bezczelny ‘śpiewajmy cokolwiek a nie bawimy się w zgadywanki co twoja siostra chciałaby usłyszeć….’

‘No to wybierz coś zamiast marudzić jak smarkacz’ nie mogłam powstrzymać się i odpowiedziałam głośno. Nie on jeden potrafił być pyskaty. Wiem, powinnam ugryźć się w język, nie wypadało mi mówić czegoś takiego, ale nie pozwolę by jakiś zakochany w sobie kretyn traktował mnie w taki sposób. To co powiedziałam, przyciągnęło jego spojrzenie.

Patrzył na mnie w taki sposób, jakby czekał na to bym dokończyła. Może spodziewał się, że zamiast bronić się, będę czekała aż Niall coś odpowie ‘siedzisz bezczynnie więc może sam coś zaproponuj. To twoja rola by skakać po scenie. Masz głowę to jej użyj.’

‘Akurat ty nie masz najmniejszego prawa mówić mi co mam robić’ odparł wolniej, podnosząc się, cały czas patrząc w moim kierunku ‘zaśpiewajmy Clouds’ westchnął i odwrócił się ode mnie. Strasznie się garbił.

Przewróciłam oczami, uświadamiając sobie właśnie, że poznając życie Nialla, muszę zgodzić się na cały pakiet, w który niestety wchodził ten kretyn. Chwyciłam ponownie za telefon i zanim chłopcy zaczęli śpiewać, wysłałam wiadomość do przyjaciółki.

‘Co za dupek’ westchnęłam pisząc to samo pod kilkoma zdjęciami, które zdążyłam zrobić. Odłożyłam telefon, skupiając się w stu procentach na tym co śpiewali. Słysząc pierwsze nutki melodii, żałowałam, że znałam tak mało piosenek.


	2. Dirty mouth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry jest wredny.

_Narrator_

‘Za chwilę kończymy’ rzucił Niall do swojej siostry, która bawiła się za kulisami sceny. Spocony i czerwony na twarzy, podał technikowi gitarę, na której przed chwilą grał melodię _You and I_. Blondyn obawiał się, że Charlie może się trochę nudzić. Wiedział, że muzyka którą grają nie należy do grona jej ulubionych. Widział jednak też, że stara się do niej przekonać. To było dla niego najważniejsze ‘została nam ostatnia piosenka.’

‘Jest świetnie. Boże! Jest cudownie! Dziękuję!’ zapiszczała z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, który szybko został odwzajemniony przez blondyna. Dzisiejszy wieczór był niczym test z matematyki, której nienawidził, więc ucieszył się, że go zdał a blondynka spędziła miło czas ‘ wracaj na scenę i kończcie’ wypchnęła go zza kulis. Niall stracił równowagę i poślizgnął się na kałuży wody, którą wcześniej przypadkowo zrobił Louis, rozlewając swój napój. Niall Poleciał do przodu, wpadając między nogi Liama, który runął na niego. Fani oszaleli. Charlie wybuchła głośną salwą śmiechu, zmuszona do tego by przyklęknąć i schować twarz w dłoniach. Przeprosi go za to po koncercie.

‘Została nam ostatnia piosenka’ Harry stanął obok Lou, opierając się o jego ramię i zerkając na chwilę na niego. Odgarnął gęstą czuprynę z czoła i pomachał grupie fanek, które próbowały podnieść jak najwyżej mogły kartonowe serca, które wykonały własnoręcznie. Fanki skwitowały to głośnym piskiem.

‘Chcemy podziękować wszystkim za niesamowitą zabawę’ mówił Liam, który podniósł się wreszcie z przyjaciela, pomagając mu wstać. Otrzepał go z niewidzialnego kurzu i zaczął się śmiać ‘mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się bardzo szybko’ dodał ciągnąc Nialla do stojących na przodzie przyjaciół. Wszyscy stanęli w równym rzędzie, obejmując się, czekając jeszcze chwile aż tłumy na trybunach i płytach trochę się uspokoją.

‘A teraz’ zaczął Harry wychodząc przed szereg. Był w swoim żywiole ‘skaczcie wysoko, śpiewajcie najgłośniej jak tylko potraficie udowadniając nam, że to _najlepsza piosenka na świecie_ *!’ krzyknął na całe gardło, podskakując i rozpoczynając tym samym ostatnią piosenkę kończącą koncert na arenie.

><

_perspektywa Harrego_

Nie pamiętałem kiedy ostatnio zagraliśmy tak dobry koncert! Tyle energii, bez awarii sprzętu, nie mówiąc o fanach, którzy dali z siebie 101%. A ten pisk fanek! Był jak miód na moje uszy. Uwielbiam ten moment gdy pojawiam się na scenie. Zamykam wtedy na chwilę oczy, czuję się tak jakby czas się zatrzymał a ja stoję, wsłuchując się w falę okrzyków, która echem roznosi się po całym obiekcie. ‘Harry wyjdź za mnie’. ‘Harry przeleć mnie’. ‘Harry zdejmij koszulkę’. Mógłbym ustawić sobie taki budzik. Od razu milej byłoby mi wstawać.

‘O czym tak myślisz?’ usłyszałem głos Liama, który stał przy stole   
z przekąskami, zastanawiając się co zjeść. Po koncercie zawsze robił się głodny – bufet należał do niego. A spróbuj mu odmówić czegokolwiek… raz przechodziliśmy przez to, grając w Paryżu. O mało co nie zdemolował swojej garderoby. Głodny nie jesteś sobą - tylko tyle potrafił nam odpowiedzieć.

Dobrze, że czuwał, jeszcze chwila i bym zasnął. To był chyba jedyny minus podróżowania – brak czasu na sen. Spałem gdzie mogłem, na walizkach, podłodze, szafkach. Gdziekolwiek. Rekompensowałem sobie to łatwiejszym dostępem do dziewczyn, który zapewniał mi status gwiazdy czy wejściami do klubów, do których normalnie bym nie wszedł.

‘Nie jedz za dużo, wiesz, że wychodzimy’ westchnąłem przypominając mu o tym, że mieliśmy całą paczką skoczyć coś zjeść i skończyć dzień w klubie. Otworzyłem oczy, przeszukując wzrokiem garderobę. Nie przypominałem sobie kiedy tak opustoszała. Szukałem Nialla i jego siostry. Wychyliłem nawet nos na korytarz. Narzucając sobie ręcznik na szyję, wróciłem na kanapę. Mogłem mówić wszystko co chciałem, nie bojąc się, że Niall mnie usłyszy ‘czemu musimy ją wszędzie ze sobą zabierać?’

‘Popraw mnie, może się mylę, ale wydaje mi się, że wyjątkowo nie lubisz Charlie.’

‘Wow, serio? Staram się to ukryć jak tylko mogę’ przewróciłem oczami załamując ręce. Sądziłem, że chociaż on mnie zrozumie ‘nie mów, że ty ją lubisz. Jest z nami tylko kilka godzin a strasznie działa mi na nerwy.’

‘Ale czym cię denerwuje skoro jest z nami, tak jak powiedziałeś, kilka godzin?’ uśmiechnął się jakbym powiedział coś niedorzecznie głupiego ‘może z nią pogadaj. Wtedy przekonasz się, że to całkowicie normalna   
i sympatyczna dziewczyna’ wzruszył ramionami ‘w sumie, to ona powinna obrazić się na ciebie za to jak ją potraktowałeś gdy przyszła.’

‘Nie widziałem sensu przedstawiać się, skoro Niall na pewno jej o nas mówił.’

‘Mogłeś chociaż powiedzieć cześć’ westchnął kręcąc głową.

‘Powiedziałem.'

'Powiedziałeś? Ciekawe dlaczego więc była zmieszana. Wystraszyła się, że zrobiła coś nie tak.’

'Bo zrobiła. Przyszła do nas’ za chwilę dostanę kazanie, że źle się zachowuję. Co mnie obchodzi jakaś tam siostra Nialla. Charlotte równie dobrze może być krętaczką, która użyła swojej tragicznej gry aktorskiej i przekonała go do siebie. Mnie nigdy nie przekona. Wyczuwam oszustki na odległość.

‘Potraktowałeś ją trochę nieładnie’ usłyszałem i aż podniosłem na niego swój zdziwiony wzrok.

‘Nieładnie? Co to w ogóle za słowo’ zaśmiałem się ‘wiesz co? Wydaje mi się, że mówisz o niej w taki sposób tylko dlatego, że ci się podoba. Gdyby była gruba i brzydka, nie zawiesiłbyś na niej oka. A wtedy przyznałbyś mi rację, że jest z nią coś nie tak.’

‘No proszę, Harry. Przyglądałeś jej się’ znowu ten durny uśmieszek. Zmyłbym go jednym uderzeniem. Zanim cokolwiek powiedziałem, rzuciłem w niego moim mokrym ręcznikiem ‘poza tym nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Jest zwyczajna. Naturalna.’

‘Znasz ja pięć minut Liam do jasnej cholery’ puknąłem się w głowę ’co, już się w niej zakochałeś czy potrzebujesz jeszcze jednej minuty? Wiesz, że siostra twojego kumpla ma na czole wytatuowane NIEOSIĄGALNA?’

‘O, zamknij się’ warknął i oberwałem z pustej butelki po wodzie. Ha, ugodziłem w jego czuły punkt. Liam powoli tracił dla niej głowę. Ten chłopak powinien się leczyć. Niech tylko blondasek się dowie.

‘Jak dla mnie Charlie jest oszustką, która chce naciągnąć swojego ‘braciszka’ ’ pokiwałem głową cmokając ‘nie wierzyłbym w żadne jej słowo na miejscu Nialla. Najpierw zrobiłbym jakieś badania, porównał nasze włosy, naskórek czy cokolwiek. Zresztą co mnie to obchodzi. To tylko   
i wyłącznie jego sprawa. Przyznasz mi potem rację. Ja zawsze mam rację.’

‘Zawsze to ty jesteś pewnym siebie dupkiem.’

‘Jakbym o tym nie wiedział’ syknąłem naburmuszony i położyłem się na sofie, czekając aż przyjdzie moja kolej korzystania z łazienki. Miałem dosyć tych mokrych łachów, które miałem jeszcze na sobie. Za chwilę zaczną śmierdzieć ‘wiecie co, daruję sobie chyba dzisiaj imprezę. Jestem zmęczony. Idźcie sami. Odbiję sobie to następnym razem’ warknąłem wygrzebując ze sofy swój telefon. Wykręciłem numer naszego kierowcy. Za pięć minut miałem być gotowy. Bez słowa pożegnania, zgarnąłem swoje rzeczy i wyszedłem z garderoby.

 

*Best Song Ever


	3. Under the lights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dużo śmiechu.

_perspektywa Liama_

To była chyba nasza ostatnia, tak duża impreza przed wyjazdem w trasę po Stanach. Siedząc w loży, którą zarezerwowaliśmy wprawdzie na wczoraj, uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo tęskniłem za domem. Spędzę tam tylko trzy dni, ale to nie było ważne. Najważniejsze było to, że zobaczę swoich rodziców i siostry. Kalendarz w moim telefonie odliczał minuty do jutrzejszego samolotu.

‘Rozchmurz się’ usłyszałem głos, który należał do Charlie. Z uśmiechem opadła na miejsce obok mnie, opierając głowę o skórę kanapy ‘o czym tak myślisz?’ zapytała poprawiając kucyka, w który związała chwile temu włosy. Skąd wiedziałem? Obserwowałem jej poczynienia na parkiecie.

‘O moich siostrach’ odpowiedziałem spoglądając na nią, bawiąc się szklanką z drinkiem, który prawie kończyłem. Zdecydowanie potrzebowałem więcej by móc swobodniej z nią rozmawiać. Ciężko było mi się upić dzisiejszego wieczoru ‘lecę jutro do Wolverhampton zobaczyć się z rodziną. We wtorek wylatujemy do Stanów w trasę.’

‘A tak! Niall opowiadał mi, że wasze wolne się skończyło. W sumie co to za wolne skoro i tak musicie dawać koncerty’ skomentowała wypijając duszkiem zawartość swojej szklanki. Charlie potrafiła dużo wypić. Chyba miała w nosie na ból głowy z jakim będzie musiała się zmagać jutro ‘będąc w podróży musicie bardzo tęsknić za swoimi rodzinami…to dla mnie nowa sytuacja. Po raz pierwszy mam za kim tęsknić’ westchnęła a ja spojrzałem na tę samą osobę, na którą zerkała blondynka. Charlie obserwowała swojego brata, który kończąc rozmowę z jakąś dziewczyną kierował się do naszego stolika.

‘Zależy ci na nim.’

‘Oczywiście, że tak. Sama pewnie nie wiem jeszcze jak bardzo’ dodała trochę smutniej, zmieniając szybko temat rozmowy ‘ale nie rozmawiajmy już o tym. Nie chcę się rozpłakać’ zaśmiała się a ja do niej dołączyłem ‘mam ochotę na tequilę!’ zawołała do Nialla, który dopiero co opadł na kanapę, obok mnie. Wzdychając spojrzał na mnie, licząc, że wstanę i go wyręczę ‘spokojnie!’ wyprzedziła moją propozycję pomocy ‘wszystkim się zajmę. Zaraz wracam’ cmoknęła i zniknęła gdzieś w tłumie, przepychając się do baru.

‘Twoja siostra ma dużo energii’ Niall kiwnął i głośno ziewnął.

‘Za dużo. Zdecydowanie za dużo’ rozłożył się wygodnie, kołysząc się delikatnie w takt muzyki, która rozchodziła się po klubie ‘ chyba nie powinienem jej od tak zostawiać. O tej godzinie zawsze kręci się tu dużo dupków.’

‘Takich jak Harry?’ zapytałem kiwając głową w stronę przyjaciela, który stał przy barierkach, na pierwszym piętrze, zatapiając swoje kły w szyję dziewczyny, której sukienka ledwo zasłaniała jej tyłek. Norma. Wyjście na imprezę bez zaliczenia jakiejś panienki nie było wyjściem na imprezę. Nie w rozumowaniu Harrego.

‘Takich jak Harry’ kiwnął głową i zaczął się śmiać ‘uważaj bo cię zje!’ krzyknął w ich stronę nie spodziewając się, że przyjaciel to usłyszy. Jednak usłyszał. Komentarz Nialla został skwitowany środkowym palcem.

‘Siedź. Pójdę jej poszukać i tak muszę skoczyć do kibelka’ poklepałem go po ramieniu i wstałem. Chwile zajęło mi dojście do baru, przy którym stała Charlie. Wyglądała na wyjątkowo wkurzoną. Prawdopodobnie barman nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

‘Nie chcą mi niczego podać bo nie mam ze sobą legitymacji’ narzekała a ja skwitowałem to uśmiechem ‘serio? Przecież wpuścili mnie do środka. Wyglądam na niepełnoletnią?’ rzuciła w stronę kelnera, który spojrzał najpierw na nią potem na mnie.

‘Przynieście do naszego stolika tackę z tequilą, ok?’ poprosiłem a kelner z uśmiechem kiwnął głowę ‘chodź, wracamy.’ W tej właśnie chwili odezwał się DJ, który zapowiedział kolejną piosenkę.

‘Z racji, że mamy tu specjalnych gości’ fuck, chodziło o nas ‘zapuścimy coś starszego’ dodał puszczając naszą piosenkę ‘Stole my heart!’ dodał szybko i gdy usłyszałem znajomy bit, miałem ochotę wrócić do hotelu. Było mi troszeczkę wstyd. Byliśmy jeszcze dziećmi, nie wiedzieliśmy czego chcemy od życia. To była nasza pierwsza piosenka, jaką nagraliśmy. Piosenka, która uświadomiła nas, że kierunek, który zaproponowała nam wytwórnia był fatalnym wyborem.

‘O nie.’

‘To wasza piosenka!’ blondynka zawyła ze szczęścia ‘chodziło o was prawda? Chodź, idziemy na parkiet!’ zawołała podekscytowana i nie wiedziałem nawet kiedy, ciągnąc mnie za rękę, przeciskaliśmy się przez tłum spoconych ludzi. Wszystko po to, by dostać się trochę bliżej podestu, na którym grał DJ. Cóż mogłem zrobić? Przecież nie odmówiłbym ślicznej dziewczynie. Z resztą, plotki głoszą, że to ja ruszałem się zawsze najlepiej z całej piątki. Będzie miała okazję się przekonać ‘przecież to twój głos!’ śmiała się poruszając w takt muzyki. Przez ścisk panujący na parkiecie, miałem ją bardzo blisko siebie. Mógłbym policzyć piegi na jej nosie, gdyby tylko było jaśniej.

‘Poczekaj na refren. To jeszcze nic’ zapewniłem ją kiwając głową. Charlie wbiła swój wzrok w logo na mojej koszulce. Wiedziałem, że czeka na pierwsze słowa refrenu. W końcu się doczekała.

‘BOŻE CZY TO HARRY?’ krzyknęła i zaczęła się zanosić śmiechem, który był wyjątkowo zaraźliwy. Dołączyłem do niej i razem śmialiśmy się z jego babskiego głosu. Charlie prawie się popłakała. Cud, że nie brakowało jej powietrza. Wentylatory w klubie chyba przestały działać, tak było duszno.

‘Mówiłem, że będzie warto.’

‘Zdecydowanie tak’ przyznała mi rację. Jakiś koleś, który bawił się obok nas, szturchnął ją przypadkowo ramieniem, jednak na tyle mocno, że jak oparzona odskoczyła w moim kierunku. Gdy wydawało mi się, że nie możemy stać obok siebie już bliżej, uświadomiłem sobie, że się pomyliłem. Jej twarz była teraz tuż przy mojej. Prawie czułem ciepło jej policzków. Gdybym delikatnie się pochylił mógłbym ją nawet pocałować.

Moje myśli krążyły wokół tego co powiedziałby Niall. Bałem się, że wystraszy się i ucieknie. Nie chciałem też kołysać się bezczynnie. Chciałem dać jej jakoś znać, że mi się podoba. Przecież to nic złego, prawda? Zrobiłem więc coś, czego mogłem później żałować. Ale nie żałowałem. Złapałem jej dłonie i zarzuciłem jej ręce na moją szyję, czekając i modląc się by nie odczytała tego w zły sposób. Czułbym się wyjątkowo zażenowany gdyby odwróciła się na pięcie i wróciła do swojego brata mówiąc mu o tym, że się do niej przystawiam.

Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i już po chwili nasze ciała kołysały się w tym samym rytmie. Miałem idealną okazję do tego by zbadać jej delikatną skórę. Moja ręka zawędrowała na jej biodro i przycisnąłem ją mocniej do siebie. Charlie nie spuszczała ze mnie swoich niebiskich oczu a ja wczuwałem się w piosenkę, nucąc pod nosem jej tekst. Wstyd zostawiłem na dzień jutrzejszy.

Tańcząc z nią zacząłem się zastanawiać kiedy znowu się zobaczymy. Skoro wylatujemy niedługo do Ameryki i nie będzie nas przez jakieś dwa miesiące...? Co jeśli wrócę i chemia, która właśnie w tym momencie się między nami narodziła wyparuje? Charlie cholernie mi się podobała. Nie chciałem tego zepsuć.


	4. The crinkles by your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Claflin jako Jared.

_perspektywa Charlie_

Sadzę, że nigdy nie dowiem się kto poinformował Jareda o tym, że od kilku dni przebywam w Londynie. Ale ktokolwiek to zrobił, wiedział dokładnie co chce osiągnąć. Swoje ostatnie popołudnie w stolicy, spędziłam na pakowaniu torby i rozmyślaniu czy powinnam odpowiedzieć na smsa Jareda i przyjść do kawiarni, w której miał na mnie czekać. Może po prostu powinnam zignorować jego zaproszenie i wrócić do domu wcześniejszym pociągiem?

Niall i jego paczka porozjeżdżała się, chcąc spędzić ostatnie dni ze swoimi rodzinami. W czasie krótkiego pobytu w hotelu, zdążyłam zatęsknić za swoimi staruszkami, mimo iż nadal nie potrafiłam spojrzeć im w twarz. Miałam tylko ich. I Nialla. Łapałam się na tym, że zastanawiałam się, czy to było tylko jedyne kłamstwo z ich strony. Może ukrywali jeszcze jakąś bombę, czekając na to, aż wyprowadzę się z domu.

Czy czułam się przytłoczona? Może trochę przytłaczało mnie ich kłamstwo, jednak poznanie Nialla, było jedną z najlepszych rzeczy jaka mogła mi się przytrafić. Zawsze chciałam mieć rodzeństwo, ale starszy brat był spełnieniem najskrytszych, niemożliwych marzeń! Niall był cudowny! Bystry, uroczy i utalentowany. Typ żartownisia, którego nie trudno polubić.

Kawiarnia, w której miał czekać na mnie Jared, była prześliczna. Okrągłe stoliki, czarne krzesła, wygodne duże fotele i ściany z szarej cegły obładowane białoczarnymi fotografiami. Zapach kawy, który roznosił się mgiełkami już przed wejściem do środka i muzyka lecące w tle, przywołały wspomnienia kawiarni, do których zaglądałam w drodze do pracy, gdy odbywałam staż przez kilka miesięcy w Paryżu. Starałam się wchodzić do każdej, na którą się natknęłam, chcąc dowiedzieć się gdzie wypiję najlepszą kawę. Nie wiedziałam, że i w Londynie znajdę takie miejsce. Jared się postarał.

W końcu go znalazłam. Siedział kilka stolików od drzwi, z książką w dłoniach. Miał na sobie ten sam niebieski sweter z podniesionym kołnierzem, który bardzo często nosił zimą. Jego dłuższe włosy, ułożone zostały w nieładzie. Na jego zarysowanej szczęce odznaczał się kilkudniowy zarost. Przystojny jak zawsze. Nic się nie zmienił. Wyglądał na wypoczętego i szczęśliwego. Westchnęłam i w tym momencie, Jared zwrócił swoje brązowe oczy znad książki, w moim kierunku i uśmiechnął się. Zaznaczył zakładką gdzie skończył i odłożył książkę obok dużego białego kubka. Czy wspominałam już jak poznałam Jareda?

Jared był nauczycielem literatury w moim liceum. Był najmłodszym i najprzystojniejszym profesorem w szkole. Wszystkie dziewczyny się w nim kochały, nawet ja. Obudził we mnie miłość do książek na tyle, że nie widziałam świata poza nimi. Chloe miała wtedy ze mnie niezły ubaw. Tylko ona wiedziała o moim uczuciu do niego, które nigdy nie mogłoby zostać odwzajemnione. Jednak nie miałam zamiaru odpuścić. Więc czytałam, zgłaszałam się na lekcjach, przychodziłam do domu z kilkoma esejami więcej do napisania, zapisałam się nawet do kółka dramaturgii. I zauważył mnie. Zauważył moje zaangażowanie. Nie liczyłam na nic więcej oprócz kilku dodatkowych uśmiechów, które powodowały, że dzień w szkole stawał się łatwiejszy. Wiedziałam, że między nami nie może być nic więcej oprócz relacji nauczyciel-uczennica. A jednak zaiskrzyło. W czasie wycieczki klasowej do muzeum. Tuż przed egzaminami końcowymi.

‘Charlotte’ usłyszałam swoje imię i rozpłynęłam się. Jared był jedyną osobą, której pozwalałam tak na siebie wołać. Zazwyczaj Charlotte oznaczało kłopoty. Nie, gdy on tak wołał ‘kiedy tak wydoroślałaś?’ zapytał przytulając mnie na przywitanie. Docisnął mnie do siebie i mój policzek wylądował na jego klatce piersiowej. Przymknęłam oczy wciągając zapach jego perfum. Pachniał tak samo jak w liceum. Jak wtedy gdy go pocałowałam ‘gdzie jest ta mała zagubiona Charlotte, która pomyliła klasy w drugim semestrze’ uśmiechnął się przyglądając mi się przez chwilę.

‘Właśnie na nią patrzysz’ odwzajemniłam uśmiech i po tym jak odwiesiłam swoją zielona parkę na wieszak, usiadłam naprzeciwko niego, na pufie. Barista podszedł do naszego stolika a ja zamówiłam to co pierwsze przyszło mi na myśl ‘Latte z syropem klonowym i bitą śmietaną’ poprosiłam patrząc na mężczyznę, który zapisywał zamówienie w malutkim notesie.

‘W dużym kubku?’

‘Tak.’

‘Dla mnie to samo’ Jared uśmiechnął się do niego, podając mu kubek, w której wcześniej pił czekoladę. Wiedziałam o nim naprawdę dużo. Wiedziałam, że to on zacznie rozmowę. Czułam się zbyt skrępowana by zapytać o cokolwiek, zwłaszcza, że jedynym pytaniem, jakie przychodziło mi to głowy było pytanie o to dlaczego wyprowadził się i mnie zostawił ‘więc co u ciebie słychać? Powinnaś skończyć już studia…’ stwierdził przypatrując mi się.

‘Aha’ kiwnęłam głową ‘patrzysz na absolwentkę z dyplomem z dziedziny marketingu i zarządzania zasobami ludzkimi’ wyprostowałam się dumnie. Mina Jared zrzedła. Sądziłam, że się ucieszy.

‘Zarządzanie zasobami ludzkimi? A co z anglistyką? Chyba mi coś umknęło…dziękuję’ rzucił w kierunku chłopaka, który przyniósł nasze kawy ‘a co z książkami?’

‘Powiedzmy, że mój entuzjazm po liceum trochę przygasł’ odparłam nie patrząc na niego. Kogo ja oszukiwałam? I tak domyśli się o co chodzi. Nie jest głupi a ja nie potrafiłam go oszukiwać. Podniosłam szybko kubek do ust i oparzyłam się ‘gorąca’ odparłam czując jak łzy napływają mi do oczu. Jared tylko się zaśmiał sięgając po czarną serwetkę.

‘Poczekaj chwilę. Wybrudziłaś się’ rzucił i przybliżając się do stolika wyciągnął dłoń z serwetką i zaczął ocierać moją górną wargę z bitej śmietany. Patrząc w jego duże brązowe oczy, czas się dla mnie zatrzymał. Szkoda, że dla niego płynął tym samym tempem, którym płynął jeszcze przed spotkaniem mnie.

_perspektywa Harry'ego_

‘Dwie białe kawy’ powiedział Louis do barmana, wyciągając ze skórzanego portfela banknot. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że go jeszcze ma. Kilka lat temu dostał go ode mnie w prezencie na urodziny. Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają.

‘Wiesz, że zarabiam. Jesteśmy w tym samym zespole kretynie.’

‘Wiem kretynie’ wyszczerzył się i przesunęliśmy się w kierunku stolika, z którego wydawane były napoje ‘małe podziękowanie za to, że ruszyłeś tyłek z łóżka i chciało ci się odwieźć mnie na dworzec.’ ‘Przecież to żaden problem’ kiwnąłem głową poprawiając kapelusz na głowie. Żałowałem, że nie wziąłem ze sobą płaszcza. Na dworze robiło się coraz zimniej. W Stanach będzie jeszcze gorzej.

‘Wiesz o tym, że Niall chce zabrać Charlie z nami w podróż?’ zapytał gdy czekaliśmy za kawą, zanim odwiozę go na pociąg do domu. Jako jedyny nie wyjeżdżałem z Londynu. Nie miałem potrzeby odwiedzać mamy, rozmawiałem z nią wczoraj przez telefon. Musiałem się jeszcze spakować i ogarnąć mieszkanie ‘chce, by z nami podróżowała i trochę lepiej nas poznała. Sądzę, że to świetny pomysł, tylko nie wiem jak zareaguje management. Wątpię by chcieli jej to wszystko sfinansować.’

Przez chwilę myślałem, że chce mnie zwyczajnie sprowokować. Liam pewnie podzielił się z nim informacją o mojej niechęci do Charlotte. Jednak to nie było już w jego stylu. Stary Lou dawno przeminął. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel wydoroślał i zmienił się nie do poznania. Brakuje mi tego starego Louisa, z którym wygłupiałem się lub goniłem po scenie. Wydawał się być coraz bardziej zmęczony. Każdy z nas był zmęczony.

‘Niby dlaczego Charlotte miałaby z nami lecieć? Rozumiem, że Niall dostał na głowę, bo odnalazł swoją…siostrę, czy jak ją nazywa, ale niech opanuje swoje hormony bo zaczyna zachowywać się jak baba’ warknąłem. Nie podobał mi się ten pomysł. Nie podobał mi się ani trochę. Jakaś lalunia z nami w trasie? Po co? Niall przecież może się z nią spotykać dalej po powrocie. To tylko dwa miesiące a oni znają się zaledwie kilka tygodni. Czyżbym więc miał rację co do niej? Może faktycznie jest kłamczuchą i naciągaczką ‘niech Niall się…’

‘Zamknij się’ zaśmiał się podnosząc lewą dłoń do góry, nie każąc mi tym samym dokończyć myśli. Wiedział co chcę powiedzieć. Wzruszyłem ramionami i uśmiechnąłem się czekając obok niego na nasze zamówienia ‘całkiem niezłe miejsce’ dodał rozglądając się dookoła. Zrobiłem to samo. Faktycznie. Kawiarnia wyglądała na fajne miejsce na randkę, ale nic poza tym. Wystrój przypominał mi jedną z kawiarni, w której byłem z mamą gdy pojechaliśmy do Francji. Nie pamiętałem jej nazwy, gdzieś mam schowane zdjęcia z tamtej wycieczki. Podobał mi się pomysł zagracenia ściany zdjęciami oprawionymi w różnej wielkości ramki.. Sam chciałem zrobić coś podobnego u siebie, ale zrobię to dopiero gdy kupię większe mieszkanie. Zamierzałem się przeprowadzić.

‘Wasze kawy’ uśmiechnięty mężczyzna podał nam kubki na wynos. Ciekawe czy jest zmuszony by się tak sztucznie szczerzyć. Już mieliśmy wychodzić, gdy odwróciłem na chwilę głowę. Mój wzrok przykuła obejmująca się para. Bardziej interesowała mnie oczywiście dziewczyna w blond kocyku, która przywarła do swojego chłopaka na kilka dobrych sekund. Gdy ją puścił, ujrzałem uśmiechniętą Charlotte.

‘Widziałeś? To ona’ westchnąłem do Louisa, kiwając głową w stronę miejsca, które zajmowała ze swoim kochankiem. Wyglądał na przynajmniej 10 lat starszego od niej ‘czy ona nie powinna była wrócić już do domu?’ zapytałem mrużąc wzrok.

‘A co to ma z tym wspólnego?’ brunet uśmiechnął się jakby to nie było nic znaczącego. Pewnie zastanawiał się czy nie podejść i nie przywitać się z nimi. Dziwnym trafem i on ją polubił ‘nie wiedziałem, że ma szlaban na wychodzenia na kawę ze znajomymi’ westchnął kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy kierowaliśmy się na parking, na którym stał mój Mustang.

‘Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi…’

‘Tak masz rację’ mówił tonem jakby ktoś umarł. Usiadł z przodu, obok mnie i zapiął pas ‘Liam będzie zdruzgotany’ zacząłem się śmiać wyjeżdżając na drogę. Louis do mnie dołączył ‘dawno się nie śmiałeś’ rzucił po chwili.

‘Wydaje ci się’ odparłem ciszej ignorując sposób w jaki na mnie spojrzał. Włączyłem radio w celu zagłuszenia ciszy, która się między nami pojawiła. Kiedyś dogadywaliśmy się znacznie lepiej. Teraz? Teraz prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiamy.


	5. And time is frozen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niespodzianka!

_Louis_

Od ponad dwóch godzin Amelia siedziała w moim pokoju, spędzając czas przy ostatnich wydaniach przeróżnych magazynów dotyczących mody ślubnej. Po tym, jak znalazła idealną sukienkę, przyszedł czas na to by znaleźć idealne kwiaty. Sądziłem, że gdy zadzwoniła, że chce się spotkać, jak zwykle pójdziemy do kina, albo coś ugotujemy. Ślub stał na czele jej hierarchii.

‘Amelia wybierz cokolwiek. Wszystko będzie pasowało’ mówiłem wkurzony próbując nie zasnąć na podłodze. Swoją drogą…myślała, że jestem gejem? Skąd miałem znać się na kwiatach? Moja wiedza na ich temat ograniczała się do tego, że potrafiłem odróżnić róże, tulipany i lilie. I to wszystko. Skąd miałem wiedzieć jak wyglądają frezje czy storczyki? Niektórych nazw nie potrafiłem nawet przeczytać. Gdy zapytała czy zostanę świadkiem na ślubie sądziłem, że moja rola będzie sprowadzała się wyłącznie do tego by przygotować wieczór kawalerski dla Jasona. A tak, siedziałem i przeglądałem z nią gazety   
o kwiatach? Co zrobiłem źle?

‘Nie’ pokręciła głową niezadowolona ‘może powinnam wybrać po prostu kwiaty, które dostałam od Jasona na pierwszej randce?’ zapytała na głos, zerkając na mnie jak na wyrocznie. Tak jakby ostatnie zdanie należało do mnie.

‘A jakie dostałaś od niego kwiaty?’ nawet mnie to zaciekawiło. Ciekawiło mnie czy się postarał i nie kupił oklepanych czerwonych róż. Chciałem mieć przeciwnika z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

‘Białe tulipany’ odpowiedziała i zrobiła rozmarzone oczy. Wiedziałem, że odleciała wspomnieniami do ich pierwszej randki. Odezwałem się wiec, by szybko wróciła na ziemię. Wróciła do mnie.

‘No więc sprawa wyjaśniona’ westchnąłem odrzucając gazetę, którą trzymałem w dłoni ‘nie wiem dlaczego kobiety tak bardzo przywiązują uwagę do kwiatów.’

‘Ponieważ każdy kwiat znaczy coś innego. Chodzi mi o rodzaje a nie dosłownie o każdy pojedynczy kwiat, Louis’ przewróciła oczami. Dawno nie widziałem by tak robiła. Przypomniałem sobie słowa mamy o tym, że po ślubie stracę z nią kontakt całkowicie ‘Pamiętam jak to było z moją przyjaciółką. Po ślubie spotykałyśmy się raz na kilka miesięcy’ moje serce podskoczyło z niepokoju. Miałem ją stracić na rzecz jakiegoś frajera z bogatej i wpływowej rodziny. Ale to ja byłem jej przyjacielem z dzieciństwa, to ja powinienem być dla niej najważniejszy.

‘Amelia mogę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać? Co takiego widzisz w Jasonie?’ zapytałem nie czekając na jej odpowiedź.

‘To znaczy? O co ci chodzi?’ odwróciła się na krzesełku w moją stronę. Na jej czole pojawiły się zmarszczki. Chyba wchodziłem na niebezpieczny grunt. Pierwszy raz odważyłem się o to zapytać.

‘Nie sądzisz, że pospieszyłaś się trochę z osądem? Jason nie musi być tym jedynym’ zawsze dziwiło mnie co wpływa na to, że ludzie po kilku miesiącach znajomości decydują się na ślub. Przecież to czysta głupota. Czasami nie znało się drugiego człowieka przez całe życie ‘przecież znacie się tylko kilka miesięcy. Jesteś pewna, że wiesz o nim wszystko? Co jeśli to jakiś zboczeniec? Albo kłamca, oszust?’

‘Sugerujesz mi, że nie mam nosa do facetów? Że mam zły gust?’

‘O mój boże oczywiście, że nie o to mi chodzi’ złapałem się za głowę. Zachowywała się jak typowa dziewczyna w czasie kłótni. Typowe. Tak to jest jak słucha się swoich hormonów.

‘To o co? Insynuujesz coś? Widziałeś go z kimś? Bo jeśli nie to nie wiem o co ci chodzi? Dlaczego zaczynasz ten temat?’ wypytywała podnosząc się z krzesła. Zaczęła krążyć po pokoju. Z kilometra było widać, że jest zdenerwowana jednak jej zdenerwowanie było niczym w porównaniu do tego co czułem ja. A co mogłam powiedzieć? Nic. Klamka zapadła w momencie gdy Jason jej się oświadczył.

‘Chodzi mi tylko o to, że nic o nim nie wiesz. Może to nie on jest tym jedynym? Może powinnaś rozejrzeć się dokładniej. Może jest ktoś kto kochałby cię bardziej. Ktoś komu bardziej na tobie zależy.’

‘Louis niby kto? Jason to najlepsze co mnie spotkało w  moim całym życiu’ czułem jak moje serce się rozpada ‘nie ma drugiej takiej osoby, której tak bardzo by na mnie zależało. Nie mogę być taka wybredna. Jeśli będę to mogę być już zawsze sama. Co jeśli to moja ostatnia szansa?’

‘Jezu, nie mów tak jakby to był XVI czy XVII wiek’ chciałem w tym momencie wyjść. Myślałeś, że argumenty Amelii są nieco solidniejsze.

‘Loius miałeś mi pomagać, a nie nastawiać negatywnie do tego wszystkiego. Wiesz co? Myślę, że starasz się nas skłócić, sugerując mi, że Jason mnie okłamuje. Jeśli starasz się nas skłócić to sobie daruj. Ufam mu bezgranicznie…’ nie dokończyła ponieważ nie wytrzymałem i doskoczyłem do niej by ująć jej twarz w dłonie i pocałować ją.

 

_Z perspektywy Nialla_

‘Poczekajcie chwile. Charlie dzwoni’ rzuciłem podekscytowany do rodziców i z uśmiechem wybiegłem na zewnątrz by móc w spokoju z nią porozmawiać. Wiedziałem dlaczego dzwoni jednak wolałem poudawać, że nie mam o niczym pojęcia ‘cześć Charlie’ rzuciłem obserwując przez okno jak tata   
z Gregiem rozkładają talerze na stole.

‘Niall. Zabiję cię’ usłyszałem, starając się zachować powagę i nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Niedługo częściej będę musiał się przy niej kontrolować.

‘Zabić mnie? Za co? Co takiego zrobiłem?’

‘Jeszcze bezczelnie udaje’ usłyszałem rozbawienie w jej głosie ‘dlaczego kurier przywiózł mi bilet na samolot do Nowego Yorku?’ wyobrażałem ją sobie jak stoi z założonymi rękoma i tupie nogą czekając na wyjaśnienia. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni zdążyłem zauważyć jak niecierpliwa potrafi być ‘Niall, o co do cholery chodzi? Co się dzieje?’

‘Niespodzianka!’ krzyknąłem podnosząc prawą rękę do góry. Gdyby stała obok mnie mocno bym ją przytulił ‘spóźnione wszystkiego najlepszego!’ dodałem ‘wiem, że miałaś już urodziny a my spotkaliśmy się po nich po raz pierwszy więc…sądziłem, że to dobry pomysł.’

‘Pomysł? Ale…’ była chyba bardziej zaskoczona niż mogłem się tego spodziewać.

‘Chciałbym byś poleciała ze mną do Stanów. Ze mną i z chłopakami. Na te dwa miesiące’ powiedziałem w końcu. _Nie wiesz ile nawet na to czekałem,_ pomyślałem.

‘Ale…’ zaczęła, jednak przerwałem jej szybko.

‘Wiem, że marzyłaś o podróży po Ameryce i Europie. Po to zrobiłaś sobie przerwę między studiami. Wiem, że poniekąd zniszczyłem ci te plany’ przypomniałem sobie naszą rozmowę gdy odprowadzałem ją do hotelu po naszej ostatniej imprezie. Trochę wypiliśmy więc oboje mówiliśmy za dużo ‘wiedząc, że mogę spełnić choć jedno twoje marznie, postanowiłem cię ze sobą zabrać. Poza tym to chyba dobra okazja do tego by poznać się jeszcze lepiej.’

‘Niall…ale ja nie mogę. Nie zgadzam się. Oddam ten bilet’ zagroziła.

‘Jeśli to zrobisz więcej mnie nie zobaczysz’ postawiłem sprawę jasno. Chciałem tak bardzo by z nami leciała, że byłem skłonny przestać się do niej odzywać.

‘Niall…’

‘Charlie…’ odpowiedziałem jej tym samym tonem i zaśmiałem się gdy usłyszałem jej śmiech.

‘Co ja ci mam powiedzieć? Obiecuję ci, że oddam ci całą sumę choćbym miała spłacać tą podróż latami.’

‘Jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś równie niedorzecznego to się rozłączę. To jest twój spóźniony prezent urodzinowy. Tylko raz w życiu ma się 22 lata.’

‘Dziękuję’ słyszałem jak jej głos się łamie. To był znak by się za chwilę rozłączyć i pozwolić na to, by mogła się nacieszyć tym wszystkim w samotności. Poza tym, musiała się spakować. Jutro miała samolot z Londynu.

‘Nie masz za co. Powinnaś podziękować tylko i wyłącznie sobie. Za to, że mnie odszukałaś… Starczy tego dobrego. Muszę spadać do domu. Gadam z tobą na dworze, jest wieczór a ja wyleciałem bez kurtki.’

‘Wychodzi na to, że muszę spadać się pakować.’

‘Przeczytaj dokładnie maila, który dostałaś wraz z biletem. Są tam wszystkie szczegóły wylotu. Mam nadzieję, że nie okłamałaś mnie jeśli chodzi o paszport.’

‘A więc dlatego pytałeś czy jest ważny! O ty draniu! Tak, mój paszport jest ważny przez kolejne 9 lat.’

‘Super. Więc idź się pakować. Ja spadam na kolację i widzimy się na lotnisku w Nowym Yorku.’

‘Ty nie lecisz z Londynu?’

‘Nie. Mam lot z Dublina. Nie chcę tracić czasu na dostanie się do Londynu i przesiadać się w kolejny samolot. Ale spokojnie, nie martw się. Będę na ciebie czekał choćbym miał spać w pokoju odpraw.’

‘Jezu. Niall…dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! Nigdy ci się nie odwdzięczę za to co zrobiłeś.’

‘Nie rób ze mnie bohatera. Nie jestem nim. To zwyczajny prezent. Ciesząc się nim, najzwyczajniej   
w świecie, sprawisz mi największą przyjemność. Musze spadać. Trzymaj się!’

‘Obiecuję, że cię nie zawiodę. Miłego wieczoru…’ rzuciła sądząc, że się rozłączyła. Jednak wcisnęła nie ten przycisk co trzeba i już po chwili usłyszałem jak krzyczy do rodziców ‘ mamo! Tato! Lecę do Ameryki! DO AMERYKI!’ krzyczała przez łzy. Jednak się popłakała. Śmiejąc się pod nosem rozłączyłem się   
i schowałem telefon do kieszeni bluzy.

Odetchnąłem głęboko świeżym aczkolwiek mroźnym powietrzem i spojrzałem na spokojne niebo, wypełnione milionem gwiazd. Zostałem jeszcze przez kilka sekund na trawniku, rozglądając się po rozświetlonej okolicy. Przyjadę tu dopiero na święta i sylwestra.


End file.
